The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for activating a device or authenticating a participant in a transaction using histological and/or physiological traits. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus employing histological and physiological biometric markers that are substantially unique to an individual in order to permit an individual to activate a device, participate in a transaction, or identify him or herself.
The computer industry has recognized a growing need for sophisticated security systems for computer and electronic devices. The security systems prevent unauthorized use and authenticate or identify individuals through electronic means. The biometric authentication industry has developed in response to this need. Biometrics is the measurement of quantifiable biological traits. Certain biological traits, such as the unique characteristics of each person""s fingerprint, have been measured and compared and found to be unique or substantially unique for each person. These traits are referred to as biometric markers. The computer and electronics industry is developing identification and authentication means that measure and compare certain biometric markers with the intention of using the markers as biological xe2x80x9ckeysxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpasswords.xe2x80x9d
Biometric markers presently used by the industry for authentication and identification include the use of measurements of unique visible features such as fingerprints, hand and face geometry, and retinal and iris patterns, as well as the measurement of unique behavioral responses such as the recognition of vocal patterns and the analysis of hand movements. The use of each of these biometric markers requires a device to make the biological measurement and process it in electronic form. The device may measure and compare the unique spacing of the features of a person""s face or hand and compare the measured value with a value stored in the device""s memory. Where the values match, the person is identified or authorized.
Several types of technologies are used in biometric identification of superficial anatomical traits. For example, biometric fingerprint identification systems may require the individual being identified to place their finger on a visual scanner. The scanner reflects light off of the person""s finger and records the way the light is reflected off of the ridges that make up the fingerprint. Hand and face identification systems use scanners or cameras to detect the relative anatomical structure and geometry of the person""s face or hand. Different technologies are used for biometric authentication using the person""s eye. For retinal scans, a person will place their eye close to or upon a retinal scanning device. The scanning device will scan the retina to form an electronic version of the unique blood vessel pattern in the retina. An iris scan records the unique contrasting patterns of a person""s iris.
Still other types of technologies are used for biometric identification of behavioral traits. Voice recognition systems generally use a telephone or microphone to record the voice pattern of the user received. Usually the user will repeat a standard phrase, and the device compares the measured voice pattern to a voice pattern stored in the system. Signature authentication is a more sophisticated approach to the universal use of signatures as authentication. Biometric signature verification not only makes a record of the pattern of the contact between the writing utensil and the recording device, but also measures and records speed and pressure applied in the process of writing.
Each of the prior art systems has a number of disadvantages. For example, fingerprint data bases may raise significant privacy issues for those whose information is entered in the system. Hand and facial geometry recognition systems may require large scanners and/or expensive cameras. Voice recognition devices have problems screening out background noise. Signature recognition devices are subject to variations in the behavior of the individual. Retinal devices may require users to place their eye close to or on a scanning device, exposing the user to potential infection.
Another disadvantage of the prior art to biometric authentication is the limited number of biometric markers that are unique to each individual and that are practical for implementing in computer and electronic devices. Because the biometric patterns used in the prior art to authenticate a person are potentially completely unique to each person, the differences that distinguish one person from another person may be subtle. It may require a high degree of electronic sophistication to read and differentiate between the various unique aspects of the biometric marker. If the biometric marker is used to identify an individual from a large group of individuals, the computer memory storage and processing capability may also have to be sophisticated, and therefore, may be expensive.
Another disadvantage of prior art is that with relatively few truly unique biometric markers, it is likely that use of those markers, such as a fingerprint, would be widespread. The widespread use of just one or two types of markers increases the likelihood that an unauthorized person could, by chance or otherwise, be improperly granted access. If an unauthorized person were improperly given access, that individual may have access to numerous secured devices or accounts. This is the same problem that exists when a person chooses the same password for all his accounts or electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,484 to Fowler et al. discloses a fingerprint imaging apparatus for use in an identity verification system. The system uses light, which is reflected off the finger through a system of mirrors to a linear photo diode ray. The fingers rotated mechanically in order to scan the entire fingerprint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,267 to Shore discloses an identification device that uses a beam of collimated light to scan the fingerprint. The light beam is then imaged onto a linear ray of photo-responsive devices. The information is processed to provide a set of signals containing fingerprint information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,149 to Rice discloses a device for detecting the position of subcutaneous blood vessels such as by using the reflection of incident radiation off of a user""s skin. The measured pattern is then compared with a previously determined pattern to verify the identity of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,186 to Eguchi et al. discloses another method for detecting data an uneven surface such as a finger, namely a fingerprint, using a light source illuminating the uneven surface through a transparent plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,484 to Jensen discloses an apparatus for automatic scanning of a fingerprint using an optical scanner. The user slides his finger across a scanning surface and an optical scanning system generates an electrical signal as a function of the movement of the finger across the optical scanning surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,950 to Colbert et al. discloses a method and apparatus for authenticating and verifying the identity of an individual based on the profile of a hand print using an optical scanner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,803 to Kito et al. discloses a fingerprint collating system employing a biological detecting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,817 discloses an apparatus for detecting and identifying a biological object by projecting a light beam onto the object and detecting the reflective light using an optical detector. The change in the wave length characteristics of the light beam can be compared to a previously determined pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,025 discloses a system for generating data characteristics of a rolled skin print using an optical device that can convert reflective light beams into an electronic signal and generate digital data representative of the image of the skin print.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,288 to Faulkner discloses a biometric measuring apparatus that uses silhouette and light images to measure a person""s hand features. The features are converted to electronic data and stored and later compared for identification purposes.
Some biometric authentication systems combine biometric measurements with conditions behavior such as signature writing styles and voice patterns or intonations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,486 to Grippey discloses a signature verification system utilizing a hand held writing implement that produces data regarding a person""s fingerprint pattern and their hand written signature.
Other biometric authentication systems include means for verifying physiological activity. These means for verifying physiological activity are primarily to prevent an unauthorized person from using dead tissues as a means for circumventing the authentication process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,950 to Osten et al. discloses a personal biometric authentication system wherein inherently specific biometric parameters are measured and recognized and at least one non-specific biometric parameter is recognized and compared with physiological norms. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,439 to Lapsley et al. discloses an antifraud biometric scanner that determines whether blood flow is taking place in the object being scanned and whether such blood flow is consistent with that of a living human.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for biometric authentication and activation that does not exclusively rely upon the measurement of superficial anatomical structure and/or behavioral responses. It would also be advantageous to provide a biometric authentication system that is relatively inexpensive and portable. It would be a further advantage to provide a biometric authentication system that can use but does not require the use of truly unique biometric markers. It would also be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for biometric authentication that can use a single technology to measure multiple, varied biometric markers.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for identification and authentication using physiological and histological biometric markers. The biometric markers of the present invention are substantially unique to each person, but not necessarily totally unique. The biometric markers of the present invention are not merely measurements of superficial anatomical structure or behavioral traits, but instead utilize or alternatively include measurements of physiological traits of the various systems of the human body and/or are histological traits associated with tissues of the human body. The present invention also contemplates the use of internal biometric markers that are not representative of any particular traits but are a composite of various physiological and/or histological traits. While the biometric markers of the present invention may be entirely unique to each person, markers that are not entirely unique but that are substantially unique may be used in the authentication process. In using substantially unique biometric markers, the present invention also allows a wide variety of biometric characteristics to be employed in a relatively compact and inexpensive device. The present invention employs biological markers that are substantially unique that remain relatively consistent from measurement to measurement and that preferably are capable of being measured without physically invasive procedures.
The present invention provides for the use of a layering technique. The layering technique can enhance the security capabilities of the present invention. Layering is a technique, which employs the use of more than one biometric marker for authentication. Where multiple biometric markers are used to authenticate a transaction, the odds that an unauthorized individual will replicate the authorized person""s biometric profile may decrease with the addition of another biometric characteristic to the authentication process.
The present invention may also avoid some of the privacy issues and other disadvantages associated with prior art biometric markers by employing unique physiological or histological biometric markers. For example, use of a physiological marker such as arterial blood pressure is less likely to raise the types of privacy issues associated with the use of fingerprints, does not require expensive scanning equipment, is not subject to behavioral variability, and does not raise issues of undesirable and potentially infectious contact with sensitive tissues.
The use of physiological and histological markers allows the devices in which such a biometric system is used to be both secure and readily manufactured and marketable. Because of the variety of ways in which the physiological markers can be measured and the variety of markers that can be used in the system, the present invention allows for greater flexibility and variability in the design of the device. Prior art systems rely upon the measurement of superficial anatomical structure thereby limiting the application of the associated system. For example, it is in many circumstances financially and technologically impractical to develop a facial or hand recognition system for portable devices such as laptops or PDAs. Contrary to the current trend in the biometric industry, the present invention does not limit the types of markers used to superficial anatomical structure or complex behavioral activity and thus expands the potential applications.
The present invention provides for the use of histological traits of various human tissues. Various kinds of human tissue, such as epithelial tissue, connective tissue, muscle tissue, and nervous tissue, have characteristics which are substantially unique to each person. For example, the depth of the various layers of epithelial tissue from a given point on the skin surface may be a substantially unique histological trait that can be used as a biometric marker. The density of a particular kind of connective tissue, such as bone density, may be a substantially unique histological trait that can be employed in a biometric authentication system. Likewise, the light absorption characteristics of muscle tissue could be a substantially unique histological trait as could the electrical resistance of nervous tissue. The examples given, which are hypothetical and are not intended to be limiting, demonstrate that histologically based biometric markers provide advantages not found in the prior art and in particular, can be used to improve security and increase the variety of applications for which biometric markers are used.
In the same way that histological markers increase both the marketability and security of biometric systems, physiologically based biometric markers also provide advantages for the present invention. Physiological markers do not require the scanning or mapping of anatomical structure. Neither do they require the analysis of volitional acts, as are required with voice or signature analysis. Physiological markers are based upon nonvolitional, physiological processes and phenomenon that occur in the body. These markers include physiological processes associated with, but not limited to the (integumentary) system, the skeletal system, the muscular system, the pulmonary system, the respiratory system, the circulatory system, the sensory system, the nervous system, the digestive system, the urinary system, the endocrine system, and the reproductive system. Included in the physiological biometric markers are those activities associated with the various physiological systems that occur automatically or, in other words, are non-volitional. All of these systems and related subsystems provide traits that can be measured in a variety of ways to provide substantially unique biometric markers for the present invention.
Physiological and histological biometric markers may be measured in common units such as spacial measurements of length, area, and volume. Frequency is also another type of measurement that can be practically applied to histological and physiological biometric markers. However, the present invention provides for the monitoring of biometric markers in a variety of other additional ways. The relative motion of particles and fluids can be measured in terms of velocity, acceleration, volumetric flow rate or angular velocity, and angular acceleration. Physical interaction such as force, surface tension, pressure, viscosity, work, and torque are other possible measurements. The physiological and histological markers may also be based upon energy or heat related characteristics such as power, heat quantity, heat flux, volumetric heat release, heat transfer coefficient, heat capacity, and thermal conductivity. Likewise, measurements, such as electric quantity, electromotive force, electric field strength, electric resistance, and electrical capacities, could provide biometric markers, depending upon the tissue or physiological process being monitored. Magnetic related characteristics, such as magnetic flux, induce, magnetic permeability, magnetic flux density, magnetic field strength, and magneto-motive force could be used. Other potential measurements may include luminous flux, luminance, illumination, radio nucleotide activity, radioactivity, temperature, and absorbed dose and dose equivalent, and amount of substance (mole).